All in Routine
by Demonicmonarchghirahim
Summary: Peach and Bowser manage to sneak off for another reuniting. NSFW


It had been a normal morning in the quiet and cheerful mushroom kingdom, yet its ruler, Princess Peach, was not as cheery as her land. She longed for her secrets, the family she'd kept hidden from the kingdom, the eight wonderful children, each with their own unique personalities. Most of all, she missed her lover, the one who treats her like a gem, the one who could pick her up and make her feel like the only woman on earth, the one who ruled the darklands.

A young paratroopa, perhaps its first day on the job, came stumbling toward her window, tapping on the glass. When she opened the window it flew in.

"M-Madam Peach? King Bowser's mistress?" It mumbled, she put a finger to its beak, nodding with a grin.

"Yes that's me. I take it you have news?"

"His ruthlessness would like to know how you are doing." A smile brought itself to the princess's face as she thought of Bowser, she nodded.

"I'm quite alright, but can you tell him I miss him? Maybe if he can, come pick me up?" She asked sweetly. The paratroopa nodded, smiling wide.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Where are you from?" She suddenly asks, the paratroopa blushes at the question.

"K-Koopa Village, Madam Peach.."

"I'll send a lovely amount of coins to that village when I get the chance, alright?" The paratroopa smiled, nodding and flying off back towards the darklands. She sits back in her chair, staring longingly out the window, Peach thought to herself, spinning the black ring, adorned with nubby thorns so when she wore it, it did not hurt her, that was placed on her left ring finger.

_It may not be official, but when we can...would you marry me, Peachy?_

_Of course I would, Bowser. _

The sudden knock at the door jolted her from her thoughts, shutting the window with the perfect view of the darklands. She turned in her chair and put on a fake smile, grinning as Toadworth walked in.

"Good morning Toadsworth! How are you today?" She asked calmly, her hands under the desk as she removed the ring and shoved it in her dress pocket. Toadsworth gave a soft smile through his mustache.

"I'm well! It's quite the slow morning, is it not?" He chats. Peach nodded, tapping her foot under the desk, Bowser could be here any minute, and if Toadsworth saw him it could cause mass panic, so she needed her advisor out.

"Hey Toadsworth...Could you get us some floral tea? That would be lovely." She asked softly, Toadsworth nodded with a smile.

"Why sure, my princess! I'll return soon!" The gruff toad said, skittering out of the room and shutting the door behind him. She turned to the window, gasping when she was met with the King of the Darklands, floating outside in his clown copter. Peach giggled, letting the turtle inside. Without skipping a beat Bowser pulled the princess into his arms, kissing her softly. She kissed back, eyes slipping closed and holding the larger's hands. When they pulled away he smiled.

"You missed me, Peachy?" He asked.

"That I did, what has it been, two months since I last saw you?" She giggled.

"Waaaayyy too long." The two kissed again, letting Bowser pull her as close as possible. The two pulled away for air, but she kept pecking the leathery skin of her lover. Bowser caressed her cheek when she stopped, and she gasped when he felt the turtle's ring.

"W-Wait a moment!" She smiled, digging through her dress pocket and taking her ring out, slipping it onto her finger. "There, perfect."

Bowser's eyes widened, looking at her hand.

"Y-You kept it?" He asked, mystified. Peach nodded, smiling.

"Of course I did!" She chimed, she leaned forward and kissed the turtle again, their kisses grew gradual, and Bowser's tongue pushed into her mouth and hands began to roam the princess's body. She moaned softly as she felt a hand move to her front and caress a breast. If Peach could, she would let Bowser take her right there over the desk. But she held back, taking Bowsers hand, pulling him off.

"Toadsworth could be here any moment, so lets go." She offered. He nodded, taking her hand and quickly guiding her to the window. She kicked off her heeled shoes quickly as he got in first. A knock sounded. She ignored it, trying to pull herself in.

"Peach? I heard heavy footsteps! I-Is someone there with you?!" Toadsworth said on the other side. Her eyes widened, gripping Bowser's arms as he helped pull her in. The door suddenly slammed open, and Toadsworth dropped the tea in his hands; it making a loud crash as it hit the linoleum and the cups and kettle shattered on impact.

She looked back at the elder, her eyes wide with shock, Peach looked back up at the King. Her eyes screamed to pull her in. Toadsworth came skittering forward and swung his cane to catch Peach but he missed as Bowser pulled her in, and she stood next to him. Peach sent Toadworth a look that said to not worry, but she knew the old toad would be screaming like he did now.

"Let's get out of here already!" Bowser growled, the copter hummed with noise as it suddenly sped off towards his castle, Toadsworth yelling Peach's name as if screaming would bring her back.

Peach wrapped an arm around Bowser's arm, pecking his bicep once they were far enough away from the castle. They had flown high enough that nobody would see Peach in the copter with him.

"How're the kids?" Peach asked, resting her head on the turtle.

"They're good, they miss their mom though. Ludwig's taken up music." Bowser added. The princess grinned, remembering Wendy's own love for it, and hopefully the two would get along now.

"Do Morton and Roy get along these days?"

"The brats don't stop fighting! It's quite enjoyable to watch them, getting strong-

"Just like their father." Peach added with a grin. Bowser chuckled, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"You know they are!" He boasted, The turtle laughed softly. "You know..some of them missed you so much that a few attempted to go get you.. I told them not to though, which was why I sent the paratroopa to check in."

"That was sweet to do, dear." Peach replied, smiling softly. As they chatted they landed at the gate to the darklands. A few minions waved happily to Peach, everyone in the kingdom loved her, and they all were hoping for news of some sort of marriage some day. Peach waved back, gasping as Bowser picked her up, hauled her over his shoulder, and climbed out of the copter.

As they headed down the streets of the Capital city, paratroopas, Koopas, goombas, boos, and other citizens cheered and waved at another successful reuniting. The crowd would split as Bowser walked down the road, Peach unable to hold back giggles from her spot on Bowser's shoulder.

"H-Hello madam Peach!" A servant boo would mumble, flying up to her.

"Hi there! How're you today?" She chimed, a noise escaping her as Bowser tossed her slightly to fix his carry of her on his shoulder. "Bow-wow could you please be more careful? I almost hit a spike.." She warned, she wasn't wearing her shoes, so she couldn't place her feet on the spikes on her lover's shell. Bowser apologizes tenfold, and she goes back to chatting with the servant before he gets too flustered and disappears. Peach laughed softly, pecking the turtles head, looking around as they entered her lover's castle. Before Bowser could take as much as a few steps inside, their children came swarming in, speaking frantically.

"Papa could you PLEASE not be so barbaric to momma peach?" Ludwig asks, laughing softly. Bowser helps Peach down, but continues to hold her hand. The children all chattered away, excited of their mothers return. They missed her immensly, and Wendy was the first to attempt a capture before Bowser learned and stopped her.

_But Papa! Mario could be trying to steal momma Peach away from us!_

_Wendy, really, calm down...I'll bring her home soon. _

"It's been too long, momma!" Morton smiled, and Peach kneeled down to be eye level with the children.

"I'm sorry for being gone for so long, everyone, I wish I could have returned sooner!" Peach said to them all, gasping as Bowser Jr pushed through the circle and jumped into her arms.

"O-Oh hi Junior! Missed me?" She laughed softly, Bowser Jr. nodded, burying his head in Peach's neck.

"Jeez Junior you're such a cling on!" Lemmy teased.

"Oh shut it, Lem! You know it freaks us all out real bad when Mario steals her!" Bowser Jr snarls at the taller koopa, a snarl so furious a small breath of fire escaped his maw. Peach sighed with a smile, petting the youngest's head to calm him down as she spoke.

"I'll be here for a long while, so I'll have time for all of you one at a time, don't you all worry. Though do you all mind if I go change?" Peach asked, the children nodded, Junior let go, and Peach gasped as Bowser picked her up again.

"O-Oh thank you!" She mumbled, blushing lightly. The children nodded happily, running in oposite directions to their rooms, and Peach jolted at the simultaneous stampede of feet up the stairs and then a chorus of slammed doors. She looked up at Bowser, smiling softly as he began walking to their bedroom. The reached the third floor rather easily with the use of an elevator.

At the darklands her dresses were more liberal, and Peach enjoyed it. Bowser let her stand and he sat on the bed, watching as Peach went to her parts of the room, tieing her hair up in a messy pony tail with a red ribbon before moving to her wardrobe. She pulled out a sleeveless red dress. Peach looked at the turtle, making a motion for him to look away, to which he laughed and covered his eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that, Peachy." He mumbled as Peach changed her attire, long white gloves and pink heels were exchanged for red heels and black gloves that reached her bicep. She giggled along, quickly removing the puffy pink dress and changing into the loose one she found.

The click of high heels alerted Bowser he could look, suddenly gulping nervously at the outfit.

"Dear...you're wearing that?" He mumbled, the back showed so much skin, but that didn't bother him one bit.

It was the marking on her back that bothered him.

_Oh Mario...what did you do?! Bowser, you're a skeleton! No I don't care if he brought me back or not this time! I hate him! I hate Mario for what he did to you! I don't want to keep hiding this if it means you're getting hurt this badly! Bow-Wow we need to do something! _

Peachy...relax...I'm fine..we'll find a way, just like we always do.

A design of black tattered wings adorned her back, a mark of her switch of elements from light to dark. A mark that reminded the koopa king that his lover almost died because of his rivalry. Peach drained away her bits of innocence and purity to bring Bowser back to his old self, she lost sleep, was almost skin and bones, and was on the verge of losing sanity when Kamek found a way to bring him back, at a price. That mark would always remind the entire koopa family of what had transpired, and only helped fuel the fire of hatred for the plumber in red by the children and king.

"I-Is it not pretty?" She asked, looking down at her outfit. Bowser quickly stood from the bed, wrapping his arms around the princess.

"Peachy, it's gorgeous. You're gorgeous. It's just...your mark..." He said softly, Peach sighed, nodding before resting her head on his broad chest.

"I don't see why it should be hidden...sure I'm not a light elemental anymore, but I'm still your Peach Toadstool. So we might as well let it be seen...I cover it at the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach said softly. Bowser nodded, kissing his lover softly. The princess hummed softly in the kiss and her eyes slipped closed as she wrapped her arms around her 'husband,' her delicate fingers playing with the red hair she found. Once again a knock at the door interrupted the two, and Bowser let out a growl of annoyance.

"What is it, brat?" He snarled, knowing exactly it was one of the koopalings. Peach sighed softly, fixing her love's mane for a moment before the one female of the eight poked her bowed head in.

"Momma Peach?" She murmured softly, a hand behind her back. Peach walked to the young koopa, kneeling down to be eye level with her.

"Is something wrong, Wendy?" She asked softly, light blue eyes filled with concern. Wendy shook her head.

"No, nothin' wrong. I wanted to take you around the darklands today, ladies first an' all that." She chuckled nervously. "C-Can I?" Peach looked back at the king, who sighed but nodded.

"Sure, but if you two get lost tell a civilian and they'll bring you back." He groaned. Wendy grinned with excitement, gave a joyous "thank you daddy! We won't be far! " And taking her mother's gloved hand, dragged her out of the door. Peach laughed softly at her daughters excitement. When they left the castle Wendy guided her mother to a medium sized building close to the castle.

Though it looked normal on the outside, the inside was rather extravagant. Instead of tables and booths there were couches and love seats and small coffe tables. Koopas,Goombas, Shy Guys, and even a few Boos sat around and relaxed with a book or were watching tv.

"Hey momma, just sit anywhere you want, I'll get us some tea." Wendy smiles, and Peach grinned back, nodding and sitting at a sofa near the fireplace. When her daughter returned she had two cups of tea in her hand. She put them both on the coffe table close by.

"Momma Peach, before we chat, I wanna give you something." Wendy chirped. Peach raised an eyebrow, but gasped as Wendy took the extra bracelet off and thrust it into Peach's hand. "I-I made it for you..." She murmured. Peach gasped, immediately putting the bracelet on and pulled her daughter into a hug, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Wendy...thank you so so much..."

"I-It's just…i wanted you to have something to remember us by…we all miss you...we love you very much, it's just we don't want you taken from us again." Wendy said softly, not wanting to cause any sort of scene in the cafe. Peach gasped softly, then she kissed her daughter's head and sighed.

"Oh Wendy…I wish I knew a way to stay with you all…" she murmured. Wendy sighed back, she let her mother continue to hold onto her when she sat down next to her; be it just a hand hold or her arm around her shoulders because she knew it helped keep her emotions in check. "You're being such a strong little girl..." The princess cooed. "I'm proud of you..." Wendy rested her head on her mother's shoulder, as she was small enough to do so. For the rest of their time at the cafe the two girls spoke of what they did while they were gone; in wich Wendy began getting along with Ludwig more and took up skateboarding, and Peach had been to small events and did her best to avoid the plumber. Wendy couldn't help but smile when she heard that, she just wished that annoying man could take a hint for once and not be so thick.

The two returned home at some point in the late afternoon, and they're was still time before dinner so Peach ran to the throne room to greet Bowser after Wendy left for her room. The koopa king smiled, standing to meet her halfway in the room. She hugged him close, planting kisses all over his cheeks.

"How was it with Wendy?" He asked, and Peach got tears in her eyes again when she explained what happened, hugging him tight again. Bowser sighed, hugging his lover close, petting her back softly. "Hey uh..Roy and Morton were gonna spar, do you wanna watch them? Like I said the brats aren't half bad." Bowser offered, hoping it could calm her worries. Peach wiped her eyes so her makeup had no chance to smear, then she nodded. So watch them the parents did, and Peach was surprised at that fact of they were more ramming into each other than the usage of magic or fire. They would butt heads and scratch and push, but never was blood spilled or bites made.

"Those toads don't fight much, do they." Bowser chuckled when they were headed to the dining room for dinner. Peach giggled softly, looking up at her beast.

"What gave it away?" She asked.

"That annoying bastard in red." Bowser growled, the sudden thought of Mario made his blood boil. Peach noticed, rubbing Bowser's arm and trying to calm him.

"O-Oh...h-hey Bow-wow you do have something that nasty Mario doesn't!" She chimed. "You have me." Bowser seemed to calm at that, smiling.

"Damn right he doesn't." He laughed, and Peach grinned and hugged him tightly. "Come on, Peachy, let's go eat.."

After dinner the family escaped to each of their bedrooms, Peach and Bowser laughing softly as they spoke on the way to their room. The went up another flight of stairs before finally reaching their room.

When the door shut she looked back at Bowser, a purr to her soft voice, lust in those baby blue eyes that bore into Bowser's own red ones.

"Oh my..I've caught up with a few of the kids today..but I never got to catch up with you, Bow-wow..." She smiled sweetly.

"Maybe we should then, Peachy." He held a hand out to her. "Shall we?" She took it, gasping when Bowser picked her up and laid her on the large mattress; the red silk folding under her and the large black pillows making her hair fan out.

Before doing anything to his gem, he trudged his large shell off his back with a grunt, revealing the large pink manhood that emerged from his body almost immediately. He looked away to put his shell down but when he looked back, his lover was looking at him from under the covers as her dress was thrown onto one of the chairs. He quickly crawled back atop her, his lips connecting to hers. Their tongues met and he kissed his princess deeply, rolling them so he laid on his back, Peach's tiny body against his.

She moved against him, her small lips having pulled away from his lips and began sucking at anywhere she could. Bowser sighed, his clawed hands gliding up and down her back, lightly scratching the small of her back as his hands moved and squeezed her rear. She gasped, eyes widening before she sighed softly, feeling the leathery skin massage her rear. Peach moved slightly on her lover's larger body, her dainty hands gliding down his body to his member, taking the stiff appendage in her hand and stoking it softly. Bowser let a growl escape him, his free hand cupping her breast, squeezing and massaging softly as he kissed her neck and body. Peach hummed in pleasure at both her rear and breast being attended to graciously. She moaned, suddenly smashing their lips together, her hand stroking faster. She missed the touch, and the more he kissed her the more she needed him. Bowser growled a bit louder, his strong hands moving deeper against his princess. She moved fast, hoping to speed up the process, her tiny fingers gliding over the head before she moved her body, rubbing her womanhood against his shaft.

"G-Gracious…B-Bowser i need you in me…" Peach moaned, her eyes slipped shut, grinding against her king once more. He gently rolled over so he was over her, large clawed hands spreading her legs and pushing her knees back slightly, and he licked his lips at the easily seen lust dripping from his lover's area. He leaned down and gave a lick before coming back up.

"P-Please Bowser just d-do it..." She moaned softly.

"Not yet, Peachy. Id hurt you if i dont prepare and we know it." Bowser said sternly. He leaned over her and pulled a small bottle from the side table, putting a generous amount of the bottle's contents on his member before he put it away and winked at Peach. She gasped softly as Bowser pushed her knees up enough they reached her shoulders.

He looked at her and she nodded, Bowser's member prodded her lips to at least warn her of its existence. Blue met red and he pushed in slowly, Peach shuddered at the feeling, arching her back as Bowser pushed in until his hips met her own skin. She whimpered softly, gasping at each sudden deep thrust her lover would deliver to her, her hands clawing at the bedsheets.

"O-Oh my…" She moaned, her body shuddering as he picked up the pace, her toes curling and uncurling as she felt the large girth go as deep as possible. Bowser growled softly, his hands pushing her legs farther apart, thrusting harder into his gem.

"B-Bowser…!" She moaned, her voice helped fuel his lust, and he delved into her deeper.

"M-Mo-Move with me, Peachy." He growled, though it was barely heard through the deep growl. Peach whimpered softly, bucking her hips, meeting Bowser's own rhythm. A sudden spark ran itself up her spine, and her voice rang out in the empty room, she tightened around him like a vice, moaning out Bowser's name in what she considered loud. Bowser let a roar escape him, speeding up slightly, repeatedly moving in that way that Peach felt that spark again, and again, and again. Bowser felt close, and without warning he started to go fast, rough, and deep, catching his lover off guard as she whimpered and moaned her king's name.

"B-Bowser! i-I cant…!" She mumbled, Bowser nodded, giving it his all as he pushed her legs up enough that her knees would reach her lips. She wrapped her legs around his neck, and gasped softly as Bowser thrusted as deep and hard as possible, slamming their lips together as their juices mixed and they came together with a moan and roar so loud they were sure the whole 3rd floor could hear it. The room went silent except for heavily panting and whimpering.

She looked at Bowser, sighing as he pulled out slowly. She let her legs fall back to the bed, stretching softly at having been in that position for so long. They laid together their gaze never broken as they cuddled as close as possible under the covers.

"Bowser..?" She mused softly. Bowser looked at her.

"Yes, my princess?"

"I love you." He smiled at her words, kissing Peach softly.

"Love you too, Peachy.."


End file.
